


#19

by JaxxCapta



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Polyamory, Screw tags y'know?, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxxCapta/pseuds/JaxxCapta
Summary: Lots of upholding deals and reciprocation.Ariadne makes a bet with her girlfriend. Based on a prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draugrsmutlord (draugrmemelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draugrmemelord/gifts).



It wasn't often Ariadne rested on top of Ruwen, her girlfriend's arm around her back, leg around Ruwen' s hips. Almost straddling her. While they stayed still, Translator shifted against Ariadne's back, their plates gently scraping together.

Out of habit Ariadne draped one arm over her belly. Reaching just a little further, shifting just a little bit, she started to press into the plating above Ruwen's hip. Her girlfriend grunted, slowly arching her hips upwards. For a moment she pressed against Ariadne's lower abdomen, then sunk down again.

In response she rubbed circles against the top of Ruwen's hip and watched her eyes shut as she tried to figure out what to do with the sensation.

Ariadne worked herself a few inches upwards to whisper in Ruwen's ear, “I bet I can make you come and not once touch your penis.”

Ruwen did a double take, mouth half-open as she gauged whether or not Ariadne was serious.

Translator flipped over, snuggling closer to their girlfriends. “What was the deal?”

“Tha-at she could make me come without touching my cock.”

They nodded, humming. “And what's the bet for?”

Okay, she had not thought that far. She'd been more concerned with being sexy and spontaneous than thinking of a prize. But an idea came to mind quickly enough. “Reciprocity.”

“Take the bet,” Translator said. Turning to look over her shoulder Ariadne saw their eyes weren't open. They looked ready to doze off.

“Fine. It's on.” Ruwen shifted to grind her hip between Ariadne's legs, only to get pushed away. She yelped when she almost fell off the bed, catching herself at the last moment to gaze at Ariadne with betrayal.

“You stay out of the way for a moment. Translator?” Ariadne got onto her knees. Once Translator quit blinking at her to nod and reach out, she straddled their hips and leaned down to kiss them.

They responded with a light purr. Gentle tugs got her pants off of her hips, sharp fingers dragging against her sides as they pulled her shirt up to expose her belly. They massaged her lower back, following the arch of her pelvis down between her legs. She rocked into their hand, their fingertips finding the seams between plates that hid her sex, encouraging them to open up. She sucked in a breath and reciprocated with a kiss under their jaw.

Ruwen leaned in, resting her head and arms on the bed. From the way she moved and the expression she wore, Ariadne knew her plating was opening up, too. This could be too easy. “That's not fair.”

“Am I- mmmf just like that – touching you?”

“...No.” Ruwen sighed, giving Ariadne a pitiful look.

She bit back a laugh and the temptation to give up on the bet and get Ruwen over here. Get Ruwen inside her. Her plates were spread, she was more than ready, and she knew Ruwen and Translator complemented each other wonderfully.

Translator had noticed they'd lost her attention. They brought it back by slipping a couple fingers inside her, working from the inside while their thumb probed for sensitive spots. She arched her back, encouraging them to go deeper. They opened up their legs, pressing the joints against the insides of her thighs. The instinctual resistance tightened her muscles from thighs to abdomen, making her gasp at the sudden increase in sensation.

Ruwen chewed on the outside of her hand and groaned, the other pinned between her chest and the bed.

Ariadne spared her a glance. Not too much longer, she promised herself, Then I'll treat her.

“How's this?” Translator asked.

It took a moment for Ariadne to catch her breath and find the words she wanted. It was like each rock of her hips scattered her thoughts again. “Good, good, good.”

They chuckled, more of a single wrrrraauw than a staccato sound. Propping themself up on their other arm they pressed the cool metal of their hips and abdomen against her. Just for a moment, like Ruwen had done. She did the same, giving them a better angle for their fingers. An action rewarded by their thumb rubbing circles just outside her, then teasing with the sharp tip tracing clear lines of sensation and more more more against the delicate skin.

“That's it,” she breathed.

“Please, Ariadne?” Now one of Ruwen's hands was out of sight, hidden by the bed.

Ariadne and Translator shared a look, considering the request. She hadn't taken much time with Translator, but the bet was about Ruwen. As much as she wanted both her partners, it would be difficult to work around the conditions of the bet and another person.

So she sat up, Translator lowering their legs and removing their fingers from her to wipe them against her thigh. They helped her get her pants off all the way, neither bothering to pull down her shirt.

She got off the bed and stood, pacing until she was behind Ruwen. “Up.”

It was unclear whether Ruwen's enthusiasm or the command tone to her voice got Ruwen up as fast as she did. Translator snickered at her, rolling onto their chest and reaching out to tug at her pants as well to fully expose her.

Ariadne waited before embracing Ruwen from behind. The curve of her belly fit rather well into the small of her back, well complemented by her hands just under the slight pudge of Ruwen's stomach. She rested her head on Ruwen's shoulder, between her neck and pauldron. Together they rocked side to side, slow and intimate.

Then Ariadne leaned up on tiptoes, pushing Ruwen's stomach in so she had to feel their plates scrape together. “I want you to come for me. Do you hear?”

“I-I...”

“Do. You. Hear?” There was no real threat behind the words, only well-practiced authority.

“Crys- I hear.” Ruwen cut herself off after Ariadne's warning rumble when she started to make the joke.

“Good.” It took some work to angle herself so that her hips could grind against Ruwen's, using her girlfriend for support. The movement itself came easily, over a year of practice under her belt. Hah. Her aim was shallower than usual, but even now she could feel the edges where spread plates gave way.

Hm. Not enough.

As she worked her way closer, deeper, Ruwen's breaths got shallower. Her hands trailed lower, taking the time to feel each and every plate.

“You're cutting it close there,” Ruwen warned, her voice warm with humor.

“I know.”

Translator stretched, sticking one leg into the air. “This one thinks you're winning.”

She smiled behind her respirator. She felt how tense the muscle was under her hands, small plates held solid and stiff. Still, she removed one hand from Ruwen's lower belly to instead slot it between their thighs. She took the cautious route, moving less than inch by inch. After all, she had conditions to meet. That, and she liked the gaspy little sounds Ruwen made, the way she went to finish herself off.

Ruwen leaned her head back in bliss. Ariadne and Translator's eyes met; they nodded towards Ruwen and Ariadne nodded a confirmation.

So they got up onto their knees, working their arms between their girlfriends' bodies. Ruwen glanced downwards but Translator had already taken the place of Ariadne's hands, their head against her stomach, mouth open to nibble at her, body arced in a way that Ariadne knew meant they were following the conditions of the bet, too.

“Shit shit you two I swear-” Ruwen tensed up with one last rock of Ariadne's hips.

Translator cackled. “You win, Ariadne.”

She tapped at one of the arms separating her from Ruwen. “I know. Now go clean yourself up.”


End file.
